¿Como le digo?
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: ¡Por Dios Edward! Solo debes dar cinco pasos y tocar la puerta ¿Es tan difícil? ¿No, verdad? ¿Es difícil, avanzar, tocar la puerta, y confesarle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amiga.? Si, es muy dificil Una parte de mi quiere huir, la otra piensa quedarse y decir todo. -O le digo, o me alejo de ella-me digo con determinación -Es ella o nada-repito en mi mente


_**¿Como le digo?**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

**Estoy parado en un callejón**

**A 5 pasos de su puerta**

**La noche es fría **

**Y temo que regresare de vuelta**

Llevo aquí desde las 9 pm y ya son las 11 pm.

¡Por Dios Edward! Solo debes dar cinco pasos y tocar la puerta ¿Es tan difícil?

¿No, verdad?

¿Es difícil, avanzar, tocar la puerta, y confesarle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amiga.?

Si, es muy dificil

Tengo un frio del diablo, y mis pies no responden, mi corazón les ordena avanzar y tocar la puerta, pero mi autoestima y cerebro les retiene. Temo que no me atreveré y será mejor regresar.

Me estaba dando la vuelta cuando vi la luz de su cuarto prenderse y pude ver su silueta bailando, sonreí, supongo que estaba así por la platica que acabábamos de tener por Chat, o mas bien mi otro yo con ella.

Recuerdo aún ese día en que tome la valiosa decisión. Y el dia que me hablo de "el"

-Si ella supiera-suspire

**Ella no me conoce aun **

**Pero hemos estado cerca**

**Chateando 6 horas al día**

**Creo perdí la cuenta**

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en mi cuarto viendo videos en youtube, cuando me acorde del blog del que Bella me había platicado, era una forma de hablar con gente que no conoces._

_Terrorífico ¿ no?_

_Me meti a la pagina _

_Y me dispuse a buscar a gente, Bella me dijo que su "nickname" era Belly-Bells, Eureka, aquí estaba._

_¿Como me llamaría yo?_

_¿Edward Cullen?_

_¿Ed?_

_Entonces se me ocurrio un plan, hablaría con Bella con un nombre diferente, y tal vez en un futuro le diría mis sentimientos, por que si, llevaba dos años enamorado a mas no poder de mi mejor amiga._

_Asi que mi Nick Name fue:_

"_Sexy puma"_

_Creativo ¿No?, si, es sarcasmo_

_Le mande una solicitud de amigos._

_Belly-Bells ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad_

_Y asi empezó todo._

_Todos los días hablábamos alrededor d horas._

_Le respondia las preguntas a medias_

_Ejemplo_

_Ella sabía que vivía en Forks, pero nunca le dije mi nombre, le dije que iba en el instituto de Forks Washington y que tenía 15 años._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que me platico de "sexy Puma", yo tenía una sonrisa inmensa en mi cara, y la disfrazaba diciendo que era porque estaba feliz porque ella estuviera enamorada, porque SI, se había enamorado.

Flash Back

-Edward tengo que contarte algo, pero jurame que no te reíras ni te enojaras por hablar con desconocidos-yo estaba confundido, pero Bella tenía una mirada seria asi que no me reí ni nada por el estilo, solo atine a abrazarla más ya que nos encontrábamos acostados en el jardín de su casa. Algo bueno de enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, es que puedes abrazarla y darle como excusa la amistad.

-Me he enamorado Edward.-y mi mundo se desplomo, olviden lo que acabo de decir, enamorarte de tu mejor amiga es malo, por la confianza, mi ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero levante más mi mirada al cielo para que las lagrimas no cayeran

Carraspee, para quitar el nudo de mi garganta-No me digas-dije "emocionado"

-Pero tengo un problema Ed-dijo Bella enterrando su cara en mi cuello

-¿Cual pequeña?-dije acariciando su cabello

-No vayas a pensar que soy una cualquiera, simplemente paso.

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti, cariño-dije triste

-Es que creo estar enamorada de dos personas

-¿De dos?-dije todavía mas impactado ahora mi corazón estaba roto por DOS

-Es que uno es mi chico perfecto, estoy enamorada de tiempo atrás, pero creo que el solo me ve como su amiga, pero estoy bien clavada por el Ed, lo amo tanto que me duele, el otro no lo conozco, es un chico que conoci en el blog del que te he platicado, y sus palabras me enamoran, pero no lo conozco y no creo llegar a hacerlo, asi que mis sentimientos son más fuertes por el otro chico-lloro en mi hombro-¿Crees que me haría caso si le confesara mi sentimientos?-dijo levantando su carita para verme, y lamentablemente vio como lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.-Edward!¿Por que lloras?-dijo Bella preocupada limpiando mis lagrimas.

La agarre de la cintura y la abrace-Lloro porque un mastodonte me quitara a mi mejor amiga, a la persona más especial que tengo, -dije abrazándola más fuerte, no era complemta mentira un idiota había enamorado a mi primer amor, y aunque dijo que también estaba enamorada del chico del blog,osea yo, los sentimientos eran más fuertes por este chico-Yo se que te dira que si Bella, eres una chica fantástica.

Me fui cuando me calme y logre irme a mi casa, para llorar más en mi cuarto.

Fin del flash Back

**Para ella soy solo un amigo**

**Mas no puedo seguir escondido**

**Tal vez el frio me de fuerzas **

**Si yo se lo digo**

Recordando ese día aún las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Mi plan ERA y digo era porque no creo llevarlo acabo.

Pera solo soy un amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor.

Pero yo ya no quiero seguir escondido, tal vez el entumecimiento que siento en mis pies por el frio no me permita correr y me hagan decírselo

¿Cómo le digo que soy yo, el chico con el que habla por las tardes?

¿Como le digo, que también la amo? La amo con cuerpo, corazón y alma.

¿ Como le digo, sin salir lastimado?

¿Cómo le digo que en mis platicas le expresaba el infinito amor que le tengo?

**Como le digo que soy yo**

**Que sin querer le di otro nombre**

**Como le digo que en mi letra**

**Un gran amor se esconde**

Pero ella es rica, y popular, y yo vivía la vida media, sin lujos pero sin faltarme nada, y popular solo porque Dios me doto de un buen físico.

Tal vez en la amistad no le importaba esto, pero ¿en un romance?

Tal vez no pueda llegarle con las Rosas más caras y hermosas del mundo todos los días, pero me comprometo a llevarle todo el amor y felicidad que le pueda brindar y hacer aparecer una sonrisa todos los días.

**Como le digo la verdad**

**Que yo no tengo nada**

**Que yo no soy de sociedad**

**Pero por ella doy el alma**

**Como le digo**

**Como le digo**

Pensando en eso no me doy cuenta que ya me encuentro parado afuera de su puerta, y la luz de la planta baja se prende.

Saco mi celular y me meto a la pagina, estaba conectada, le mando un mensaje

Bella, TE AMO, por favor sal y recíbeme, estoy afuera de tu casa.

Mierda, ya no hay huida.

Veo su silueta bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta.

Escucho sus pasos.

El miedo corre por mis venas y el valor se apodera de mi corazon

**La luz se enciende en el corredor **

**Presiento se abrirá la puerta**

**Entra el miedo y el valor**

**Creo ver su silueta**

Una parte de mi quiere huir, la otra piensa quedarse y decir todo.

-O le digo, o me alejo de ella-me digo con determinación

-Es ella o nada-repito en mi mente

**O hablo ahora o sigo escondido**

**O me atrevo o de ella me olvido**

**Tal vez el frio me de fuerzas **

**Si yo se lo digo**

Y la puerta se abrió.

-Edward-sonrió Bella.

_**Le dejo aquí, porque ya saben las variables, para las que no entendieron Bella estaba enamorada del Edward cibernético y de su mejor amigo.**_

_**La platica que tienen se las dejo a a la imaginación.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Pasen a mis otros fics gracias!**_

_**The mysterious Eyes**_


End file.
